An OLED (Active Matrix/Organic Light Emitting Diode) display device is an active light emitting display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the OLED display device generally includes a substrate 1, an anode 2 disposed on the substrate 1, an organic light emitting layer 3 and a cathode 4. For the bottom-emitting OLED device, as shown in FIG. 1, the light generated by the organic light-emitting layer 3 passes through the organic light-emitting layer 3, the anode 2 and the substrate 1, and finally emits from the substrate 1 to the air.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the foregoing background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore may include information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to those skilled in the art.